


Rain On Me

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vague fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain On Me

The rain had been pouring down for hours by the time Kitty Pryde finally made her way outside. She knew most people would have stayed inside but she was interested, she knew it was unusual. Kitty had smiled slightly as she looked up, her smile soft as she spotted Ororo Monroe, Storm, floating in the sky. She knew why it was. Many people had died recently and they were the only two left who hadn't fallen apart. Ororo tried to pretend she wasn't going to cry but every so often she seemed to vanish. Kitty knew where she went, but she would just watch her. 

Ororo had come down to land, smiling slightly at Kitty. 

"I thought Kitty's didn't like getting wet...?"

Kitty had smirked. 

"Try me." 

It was the same gentle brand of flirting that had always put Ororo at ease.


End file.
